


Breeding Ground: Waking Up Happy

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [92]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Flexibility, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Claire and Elle are just naughty girls who will do anything to please their "Daddy". First posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter on September 28th, 2017.
Relationships: Claire Bennet/Elle Bishop, Harry Potter/Claire Bennet, Harry Potter/Elle Bishop
Series: Breeding Ground [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 9





	Breeding Ground: Waking Up Happy

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on September 28th, 2017. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Waking Up Happy(Claire Bennett and Elle Bishop from Heroes)**

An extremely limber Cheerleader throws her leg up behind her lover’s shoulder. Said lover works his strong hands up and down the side of her thigh. Claire Bennett’s entire body washes over with lust as the powerful man beneath her pulls her panties off of her.

The man in question, Harry Potter, licks the pussy of his younger lover. Claire’s warm pussy invites Harry to go in. His fingers stroke her womanhood and makes Claire’s moans escalate. They reward Harry with a smile.

“You like that, baby?” Harry asks her.

“Yes, Daddy,” Claire says with the word tingling with naughtiness against her lips after letting it out in a breathy moan. “More…I need more!”

Harry parts Claire’s nubile thighs and starts nibbling on the teenage beauty’s womanhood. He guides his head to the figure lying underneath Harry. His cock spears into her tight, wet mouth. The vacuum tight seal causes a pleasure to jerk through Harry’s loins the deeper he plunges inside of her.

The woman underneath him lovingly sucks on Harry’s iron hard spear. Harry guides the manhood further into her mouth. Elle Bishop takes her lovers cock while he face fucks her. She shows her talent by taking him deeper and playing him with his balls. The moans of the kinky little cheerleader just a few feet away from her serves to drive Elle more nuts.

Claire throws her hips back. Harry rubs circles against her clit and manipulates her body to cum hard. The ministrations drive Claire beyond the bend the further Harry drives his tongue inside of Elle’s warm womanhood. The moist canal accepts Harry’s tongue darting deep inside of her.

“OOOH, THIS IS SO GOOD!” Claire moans.

Elle works her mouth against Harry’s cock. It keeps swelling and threatening to choke out the naughty woman with his cum. She strokes Harry’s sac to try and get the tasty delight to bury its way into her throat. Harry pumps into her mouth at the same time fingering and licking Claire.

“You’re such a good little cock sucker, Ms. Bishop,” Harry growls when pumping into her. “Perhaps, I can put that mouth to use. Let’s see how well you can hold your drink.”

Another grunt follows with Harry ramming his big prick inside of her mouth. Harry keeps rolling against her face until his balls finally give way and start spilling cum inside of her throat. Elle opens wide to receive the gift of a nice big load of cum. She wastes not a single drop.

Finally, Harry frees Elle’s beautiful face out from underneath his crotch. She moves over to get a better look at Harry’s measuring attacks he directs at Claire’s puffy little pussy. The tightness of the cheerleader marvels Elle and tempts her. And seeing that tight little asshole, just ripe for a finger, or something else, well it makes Elle feel particularly naughty.

“Want a taste?” Elle asks.

Claire opens her mouth to moan the second Harry hits the high note. Elle takes it as a yes and pushes her tongue deep inside of Claire’s opening mouth. A swap of cum and spit exchanges between Elle and Claire when Harry fingers Claire’s pussy and then licks it.

“Oh, I think she’s nice and ready for my cock,” Harry whispers as Elle pulls away from her.

“Why don’t we show her how to take it properly?” Elle asks. “You know, for science.”

Harry smiles and pulls Elle onto his lap. He quickly falls onto the bed with the tantalizing vixen crawling all over him. She twists her nipples and grinds on Harry’s cock, once more erect. And once more ready to enter a warm and pleasurable cavern. Harry grabs Elle as she smiles and decides to turn around.

Her juicy ass juts out for Harry to grab. Harry does so which causes Elle to jump up. Harry lines her back for him.

“Watch closely.”

The wink Elle gives Claire causes the cheerleader on the bed to thrust her hips up. Elle grabs Claire’s thigh and squeezes it to get her attention. With Elle in perfect position, she slides down the pole and drives some of Harry’s cock inside of her.

The twelve inches guide their way into Elle’s tight pussy. Sparks fly, in more ways than one. Harry groans when watching Elle’s perfect ass bounces up and down in front of his face. He’s completely and totally in sight. Harry lines his hands up with Elle’s ass and squeezes the round firm booty. Harry grabs onto Elle’s tight ass and runs his fingers down it before she keeps bouncing up and down on his hard cock.

“Baby, oh, I like how your tight cunt feels around my pole,” Harry breaths when feeling Elle rise up and crash down onto his hard cock.

“I’m sure she’ll like it all the same, won’t you?”

Again, Claire jumps off of the bed with Elle’s attack of her pussy. A small amount of electricity channels through Elle’s fingers and strikes Claire in her cunt. The feeling, the amazing feeling, spreads Claire’s thighs apart. Elle guides her fingers deep inside and then pulls all the way out of her.

“Time for you to cum for me.”

Elle’s body, on a trigger, reacts to Harry. The feeling of his fingers darting against the small of her back hits Elle completely hard. She cums all over Harry’s massive cock and drives her completely insane with lust. Harry runs his hands all over her.

Claire follows the progress of Elle. Her young body reacts with Elle working her pussy down onto her cock.

“You got to ease it…oh, yes baby!” Elle moans. She extends her neck back and flips her hair. A naughty smile flashes to Harry before she returns to the conversation. “You got to really feel it…you got to ease it inside of your pussy. Oh, it feels good having this big cock inside of my tight little pussy. It feels almost like it’s splitting me in fucking half.”

The intense bouncing up and down increases. Elle takes as much of Harry’s cock as would fit inside of her tight little pussy, with her eyes flooding completely over with lust. Her hair stands up on end and makes the encounter just all that more erotic.

Claire rubs her tight little pussy and mewls like a cat in heat. She wants that cock inside of her and she wants that cock inside of her now. Her fingers barely do an adequate job of getting her out.

“Make me your little cock slave!” Elle yells. “Make me your pain whore…oh fucking drive those balls into my tender thighs. I want to think of nothing, but your cock any time I sit down.”

Harry pulls Elle’s hair and causes her to throw her head back. Her entire body flares up the deeper Harry drives his cock inside of her. The soft moans coming from the third party makes things even more erotic. Elle keeps bouncing up and down on Harry’s cock.

Claire’s entire body receives a shock, and not just because of the discharge coming from Elle. She wants Harry’s cock inside of her and wants it inside of her. She wants to ride Harry’s cock. Be on her hands and knees while Harry drives his big cock inside of her doggy style. She really wants the cock to hammer her when Harry pins down on the bed.

“Harry, I can’t take it!” Elle yells.

“Me too,” Claire says in a daze.

Harry is all over Elle and making her gush all over his generous fuck stick. The twelve inches of pure pleasure inducing manhood keep slamming into Elle. Sweat drenches her body, and yet Elle refuses to give up. She reduces to do anything more than take Harry inside of her.

“Oh, you kinky bitch. Your body belongs to me. Every inch, from your hair down to your sexy fucking toes. We should tag you as property of Potter!’

Elle bounces up and down further. Her body hits another orgasm. “You really should, boss.”

Harry smiles and keeps working his fingers all over the body of the temptress taking more of his cock inside of her tight pussy. Elle bounces up and down with thinly restrained glee dancing over her body. She keeps flashing smiles and riling up the younger girl on the bed until Harry pulls her back with a pussy pounding.

Twelve inches of cock repeat their dance of doom inside of Elle’s body. She throws herself back and takes more of Harry inside of her. Each second drives Elle completely beyond mad. Harry holds her waist and lowers her warm pussy down onto his hard cock. The repeating rises and falls drives Elle completely beyond mad. Harry is all over her body with both visible and invisible touches.

One last slam and Harry’s balls give way to the warmth of Elle. He stretches her on his cock and unloads his warm juices inside of her.

“Yes, keep cumming!” Elle breaths. “Don’t…want to waste a drop.”

Elle squeezes and releases Harry. Harry’s love muscle receives a very intense and never ending workout from Elle’s warm pussy. Harry holds onto her hips and slides her all the way down onto his hard cock. He pulls out and gives a light tight up her hair.

Finally, Elle releases Harry from her pussy. She crawls on the bed and is careful to drip all over Claire’s face. This jolts the girl out of her half-dazed state.

“Go get it,” Elle breaths.

Her breathy tone rings the dinner bell and Claire bolts up on the bed. She wraps a hand around Harry’s cock and sticks Harry’s cock into her mouth. A slight greedy desire passes through Claire when she takes Harry’s hard cock into her mouth.

Elle falls on the bed right next to Claire’s opening legs. She decides to play with the perky cheerleader and get her nice and wet for him.

“Oh, baby girl, you’re doing well,” Harry groans.

Claire’s opening and closing mouth takes the cock of the sexy older man inside. The tight heat brings Harry’s rod into her mouth. He repeats the action ramming inside of her.

“Suck his cock! Suck it like it’s your job, whore!”

Elle spanks her ass and increases Claire’s bobbing on Harry’s cock. Harry holds the back of Claire’s head and keeps up with the guidance around his massive prick. Claire rises up with her salvia coating Harry’s cock. She descends down one more time and deep-throats Harry. Then she comes back on.

It’s so hot to see such a young nubile female repeatedly bringing her mouth down onto Harry’s massive cock. Finally, Claire pulls up and she runs her hands up Harry’s legs and then chest. She climbs up onto him and nuzzles into his body.

“I love you, Daddy,” Claire says in a soft little girl’s voice. “And I want to make you happy. I want to make you really happy!’

Claire’s thighs spread apart to take some of Harry’s generous length deep inside of her warm pussy. Harry holds the woman’s lower back and guides Claire up against his hard cock. Twelve inches part Claire’s warm lips. She does the splits on him and shows her insane flexibility.

“Yes, baby, make Daddy happy!”

“Mmm, yes, Daddy,” Claire says in a breathy voice. “Your little girl is going to take your big cock deep inside of your body.”

Elle grins. It pleases her how Claire takes Harry’s cock inside of her. It causes Elle to want it back inside of her. She can wait though. Harry’s hand guides onto her back and he lowers Claire down. Claire spreads her legs to take as much of Harry’s cock inside of her as possible.

“Suck on my perky boobies!” Claire moans at the top of her lungs.

Harry lavishes Claire’s perfect teenage chest. She enjoys how his mouth pleasures her. Claire’s body keeps working up and down on Harry. His hard cock repeats its actions and drives deeper inside of her body. Claire’s toes curl and spring back the deeper that he rams into her. A small stream of sweat rolls down her body.

Claire bouncing up and down on his cock while Harry sucks her perky nipples drives Harry closer to the edge. He keeps up until feeling her pussy tighten around him.

One of the best orgasms so far rocks Claire’s pussy. She coats Harry and keeps bouncing up and down on them. She leans back and runs her hands down to feel Harry’s perfect muscles while riding him. She keeps bouncing and keeps driving Harry inside of her.

Sometime later, and Harry pulls Claire away from his cock. He pushes her down on the bed and lines his big cock against her entrance. Harry’s thick cock head spears its way to her.

“YES! DADDY! SMASH MY TIGHT PUSSY!”

Claire’s perfect toned legs scissor Harry’s waist the deeper he pushes inside of her body. Harry pulls almost all the way out of her and drives his cock into her pussy. Each new intrusion sends Harry into her re-tightening snatch all over ago.

“Yes, Daddy, “Elle moans rolling her fingers against her clit.

Harry smiles when pushing his cock into Claire. Claire clutches his bicep and refuses to relinquish it the deeper Harry plunges inside of her. Two balls threatening to burst keep dancing against Claire’s warm womanhood. She throws up and then drops down onto the bed.

“Good girl. It’s time for you to cum. That’s it, Claire, cum for me.”

Claire obeys, like a good little girl. She sweetly bites down on her lip when Harry drives his hard cock into her body. Harry flips a strand of hair away from her angelic face and smiles. The shine her body gives when entering a state of arousal is second to none.

Elle images Harry pinning her down on the bed. Her dirty mind goes off on a trip where Claire smashes her tight little cunt on her face while Harry smashes Elle’s pussy with his big cock. The two dominate her and treat her like the kinky slut she is.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get to you soon.”

Harry lifts Claire’s leg off of the bed and kisses her on the back of it. Claire moans and eggs her lover on. Harry thrusts into her. The sounds of loving only increase through the room the deeper and faster Harry plants his rod inside of Claire’s delicious cunt.

“Cum for me one more time and I’ll give you something return.”

The promise of Harry’s seed swimming inside of her body excites Claire. She thrusts up with her warm gripping cunt repeating the milking motions down onto Harry. Harry holds her waist with repeating thrusts down inside of her body. Claire increases her tension around Harry’s massive cock. She lets out an endless moan which fills the room.

Harry slides inside of Claire. She clutches onto him tight. The eagerness spreading through Claire’s body with each touch and each moment Harry goes closer to the edge makes him only more willing to drive himself into Claire. Her tightness closes around and releases Harry’s cock.

“Here you are!” Harry groans.

Claire screams and Harry blasts her walls with his cum. He holds onto the side of Claire’s legs and pumps his way into her. The filling up of his retracting and expanding balls sends Claire spiraling over the cliff into one of the most spectacular orgasms. Her mind barely holds together when Harry drives himself into her.

Harry loses an entire load between Claire’s pussy lips. It bubbles over to the surface with Harry pulling completely out of her with a smile on his face.

“Ms. Bishop.”

Those words make Elle spring up obediently and crawl across the bed. She takes it upon herself to clean up Claire’s gushing cunt and suck Harry’s gift from it. Harry’s hand squeezes her right thigh, while teasing her dripping pussy, and gets her nice and prepared for the next round of debauchery.  
 **End.**


End file.
